


Hot Pizza

by RangoTango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Making Out, One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangoTango/pseuds/RangoTango
Summary: CONNIE SPRINGER ONE SHOT. CONNIE SPRINGER ONE SHOTThis man may be goofy, but he knows when he needs to show how serious he can be.This one is also gender neutral, so enjoy gays,gals, non-binary and everyone with an identity they're comfortable with
Relationships: Connie Springer & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hot Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Some songs suggestions you ask?
> 
> Mr rager - Kid Cudi  
> Heebijeebies - Amine  
> Locked out of heaven - Bruno Mars  
> Compass - the neighbourhood  
> My favourite part - Mac Miller  
> Running out of time - Tyler the Creator  
> Still into you - Paramore

The chill from the frosty wind had been snuck in through the front as you heard the front door being hastily opened. You were comfortably situated in front of your oven, as you watched the cheese on the pizza ooze away at the heat and the aroma of the tomato and pepperoni slowly filling the kitchen you shared with your lover. You reach for your phone and play the playlist you had created earlier that week with Connie, after hitting shuffle you hear one of yours and his favourite song play. You start to sing the lyrics, gaining more and more energy as the song progresses, needing to present a concert to the dishes you had left in the sink. The song came to its final chorus, you were in your moment.

This sense of euphoria you felt could only be topped by a few things, and Connie singing along was definitely one of them. He swayed his arms and belted the words as he made his way towards you, planting kisses on your cheek. He smelt like a mixture of the perfume you had gifted him last christmas and your body wash, freshly clean from a long cold day at work. The song was played once again as you belted the words in each other’s faces, erasing worries as you enjoyed the moment. The song came to a close and you both sat on the floor, your back against the cabinet, cross-legged, whilst your lover’s head rested on your lap as he enthusiastically talked about his as you listened lovingly. Your eyes never wavered from his, and his never yours.

The aroma was quickly tinged with the smell of smoke, you curse as you get up and dramatically reach for the knob to turn the oven off. Connie recovers from your sudden movements and gets up, making a remark about your ass as you were still on all fours checking if the pizza was still edible.You sigh with disappointment as you realise you’ll have to cook something from scratch, wanting it to be pizza and movie night. You felt his chest on your back as his arms wrapped around your shoulders and neck, burying your face in his embrace. He leans in and whispers one word. McDonalds. You nod feverishly as you both race to wrap yourselves up on your warmest and comfortable clothing.

You were halfway up the stairs before he tackled you onto the floor with you face up and his hands firmly pressing on the floor next your head. You cheekily smirked at Connie and relaxed your eyes as he leant down to kiss you, taking him all in. His hands shoot down to bring your arms up, sliding his hands at a painfully gradual pace eventually joining our hands as his tongue swirled yours. He separates from you, and scans your body intently. He nods towards your chest, “May I?” You jokingly raise an eyebrow, “please?” A satisfied smile slides across your face as he dives for neck, making you let out a small moan making him grunt approvingly. His hands loosen their grip on your hands and travel to your back as they knead into your back and your hands caress his head as you let yourself be washed over by pleasure. You were itching for more. You lifted his head and brought him for another kiss, this time shifting so you were on his lap, his hands planted themselves on your ass as you devoured this poor man’s neck as he whimpered at you playfully sucking at his neck leaving vibrant purple bruises wherever you worked at hardest.

Eventually, you were both out of breath. Neither of you wanting to go the full way as it would ruin your chances of having a late night McDonalds date like you had planned. You use his shoulder to move out of the straddle position and head to your room to try and find an outfit suitable enough for the harsh weather but to look good enough for your twin flame. Connie, waddled into the room and whistled as he saw the outfit you had chosen. Ooing and aahing as you explained it to him as he watched you, eyes sparkling. You encouraged him to choose an outfit where you two could correspond, but one-upped and pulled out two hoodies that had your initials embroidered on the sleeve. You chose to wear the hoodie adorned with his initials, and he exaggeratingly fake cried at the cuteness of your choice. After the avid amount of admiration had subsided. You both step out into the cold, shivering violently, and make your way into the safe haven of your lover’s car and drive into the winter night.


End file.
